


Her Special Day

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie’s been looking forward to this day for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for the Passion and Perfection Seasonal Femslash Greetings.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to oxfordshoes2 for the beta!

She may not have been born on Earth, but she had the same hopes and dreams as any kid raised on Earth. Cassie had dreamed about this day for a long time. And now, at 26 years of age, it was finally here.

She closed her eyes and pictured the perfect setting. The sun, the flowers, the gazebo, the decorations, the music, the guests. She opened her eyes – it was even more perfect in reality. It was the most beautiful day outside.

The sun was shining; the light breeze carried the scent of the flowers and of the promise of hope and happiness. The flowers were bright and colorful. The gazebo was draped in a shroud of living green as the vines entangled with the wooden slats and hung blossoms above the archway. Ribbons, bows, and sheer veils accented the beauty created by nature, a vision no decorator could match. The music, soft and soothing, floated on the air.

Everyone she loved and cared for was present, her friends and family… and friends who had become family. Colorful dresses and pressed suits, medals and ribbons on dress uniforms, and bright smiles, caught the glint of the sun and brought tears to her eyes. It was all so perfect.

There was a knock. Cassie opened the door, peeking out, and saw Lt. General Jack O’Neill. She pulled him inside, quickly closing the door behind him. After all, it was bad luck for the bride to be seen before the service.

Jack smiled, ignoring the sting of sentimental tears at the backs of his eyes. “It’s almost time.”

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride.”

Tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks, prompting her to reach for the box of tissues on the table.

“Oh, Cassie. Sit down, sweetie, and let me fix your makeup,” Janet said from beside the vanity.

“Sorry, Mom.” She smiled up at Janet as her mother dried her tears and smoothed out the streaks in her makeup.

“I think some waterproof mascara would be a good idea,” Janet said with an amused smile.

Cassie gazed into the mirror and carefully applied the waterproof mascara her mother handed her. She snagged a couple of tissues from the box and tucked them away. She knew she’d need them later. She looked up at her mother again. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” Janet smiled benevolently and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

~~~

Jack smiled at the woman on his arm as they walked down the aisle. They took their seats in the front row. He leaned over slightly to whisper to her. “I always knew she’d be a beautiful bride, but she took my breath away.” Watery brown eyes met his. He reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

The music changed and everyone stood up and turned to look at the back. First down the aisle was Sam, her bright blue eyes shining like sapphires, her sun-bleached hair almost white and shimmering in the sunlight, and her smile wide and bright.

Then… there she was. The hand holding onto Jack’s hand squeezed tight. Cassie had never been so happy. God, her mother was beautiful! Janet’s soft hair was pulled back and held in place with a gold clip that caught the sun with a rich glint, her soft brown eyes shone with a light that clearly came from within; her dress perfectly complimented her body and grace.

Janet made her way down the aisle until she took her place in the gazebo, in front of the pastor and next to Sam. The couple that had been through so much, survived so many perils, and never wavered in their dedication to their country, their friends, or each other, faced one another with love and joy. They could finally take this step of public declaration and commitment.

As they faced one another, held hands, and stated their vows, Cassie pulled out her tissues and wiped away her tears of joy. Finally, her parents were married.

All was right with her world.

FIN


End file.
